Introduction
by Veela Most
Summary: Sekarang, jika kalian bertanya padaku apa yang aku suka, jawabannya adalah Ramen. Dan jika kalian bertanya siapa yang aku sukai, jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Simpel, bukan? Special for N.S day yang telat satu hari. RnR please?


Sekarang, jika kalian bertanya padaku apa yang aku suka, jawabannya adalah Ramen. Dan jika kalian bertanya siapa yang aku sukai, jawabannya adalah Sasuke.

Simpel, bukan?

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Introduction**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for S.N Day**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Tiap hari aku selalu datang paling awal di halte bis dimana para penumpang lain masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Bukan karena aku tak mau lagi datang terlambat ke sekolah dan menerima hukuman dengan membersihkan toliet selama sebulan atau karena aku tak ingin uang jajanku dirampas oleh berandalan yang selalu mencegatku, tetapi karena hal terselubung yang tak mungkin aku beritahukan pada orang lain.

Namun khusus untuk kali ini, aku bermurah hati. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian, dan aku harap kalian menjaga rahasia ini.

Ya Tuhan, setiap kali aku mengingatnya, rasanya laju bibir yang membentuk senyuman di wajahku ini tak bisa berhenti. Ya, selama ini aku sengaja melakukan rutinitas itu supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku sukai. Sekarang, terserahlah kalau kalian mau menyorakiku atau bersuit ria.

Tapi—eits! Jika kalian membayangkan seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai serta penampilan lucu khas anak remaja adalah seseorang yang aku sukai saat ini, kalian seratus persen salah. Sebelum aku menceritakannya lebih detail, maukan kalian menuruti aba-abaku terlebih dahulu? Nah, sekarang tarik nafas lewat hidung, hembuskan perlahan dari mulut, tarik nafas lewat hidung, hembuskan lagi. Ulangi sebanyak lima kali dan pasang baik-baik alat pendengaran kalian.

Aku menyukai seorang lelaki.

Ssst—jangan berteriak seperti itu, jangan membuat heboh. Kuharap setelah kalian mendengar ini tak ada yang terkena serangan jantung dadakan atau loncat dari jurang yang dalam—apapun tindakan kalian itu. Ah, tapi apapun opini kalian tentang perasaanku pada lelaki yang saat ini aku sukai, aku tak mempedulikannya. Jika sebagian dari kalian mendukungku dan menyemangatiku, aku sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih. Tapi jika sisanya menolak mentah-mentah, _go to the hell, baby._

Lihat, bisnya sudah datang. Aku harus segera naik dan memastikan apakah orang yang aku sukai itu ada di bis tersebut atau tidak. Memang sih tidak selalu setiap hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya di bis itu, tetapi peluang untuk kemungkinannya sangat besar. Ngomong-ngomong tentang lelaki yang aku sukai, asal kalian tahu, dia adalah orang yang berkualitas. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _CEO_ dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Tokyo—tak ayal lagi menjadi sosok yang paling dilirik. Yah... Memang sih dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, sangat kontras denganku yang baru menginjak kelas dua SMA. Tapi apa peduliku?

Ketika aku telah menaiki dan memasuki bis dan menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat keberadaannya, ternyata—voila!—dia ada di sini. Kalian bisa melihat sosoknya 'kan? Yang memiliki rambut raven berwarna hitam dan berkulit pucat. Yang tengah menopang dagu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang bergerak cepat. Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, begitu tampan dan mempesona. Jantungku selalu berdebar dengan kencang tiapkali melihatnya. Aku sama sekali tak mensia-siakan kesempatanku untuk memandangnya sepuas hatiku.

Karena hanya di dalam bis inilah aku dapat bertemu dengannya.

Hei, lihat! Dia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan seorang nenek tua untuk mengambil tempat duduknya. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Lantas aku ikut beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mempersilahkan seorang ibu untuk mengambil tempat dudukku, langkah sama yang diambil Sasuke. Dengan perlahan-lahan, aku mendekat. Sedikit demi sedikit, dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan sesuatu tepat ke arahnya dan mengambilnya, akhirnya aku bisa mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Aroma wangi tubuhnya yang khas, badannya yang tinggi, dan penampilannya yang rapi dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Begitu maskulin, begitu memabukkan. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatku terheran-heran. Aku tahu dia adalah sosok yang begitu terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah serta sering menghiasi layar televisi—selebritis dalam bisnis—tetapi kenapa dia selalu menggunakan bis untuk berangkat ke perusahaannya? Kenapa dia tidak membeli mobil seperti layaknya pengusaha-pengusaha lainnya?

Hm... Tampaknya aku harus mengorek informasi pribadinya.

Saat aku tengah memikirkan strategi untuk rencana tersebut, tanpa aku sadari bisnya sudah sampai di tempat seharusnya aku turun. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan dan pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tetapi, aku enggan turun dari bis ini dan kakiku tak mau digerakkan. Aku ingin tetap di sini, bersama Sasuke sampai ia ini turun dari bisnya.

Pada akhirnya aku membiarkan bis ini melaju kembali dengan keberadaanku yang masih di dalam bis tersebut. Huft... Tampaknya aku memutuskan untuk membolos saja hari ini. Namun tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa bersamanya seperti ini. Di dekatnya pula! Walaupun kami sama-sama diam dan tak bertegur sapa—tentu saja karena dia tak mengenalkau dan akan aneh jadinya kalau tiba-tiba aku berbicara dengannya dengan gaya yang sok akrab—tetapi itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Kembali aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke. Seperti yang telah aku ceritakan sebelumnya pada kalian, dia orang yang menarik dan berada. Terkadang terpikir olehku apakah aku ini mulai gila karena menyukai orang seperti dia. Orang yang sudah pasti seperti langit dan bumi bagiku, jauh berbeda dan sulit dijangkau. Tentu dengan eksistensinya dia tak sulit untuk mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku—wanita yang lebih berkelas ketimbang aku yang jelas-jelas seorang lelaki. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa setelah dipikir-pikir kembali.

Hah... Menyesali kenyataan pun tak ada gunanya. Yang penting aku harus berusaha dulu sebelum berputus asa.

Begitu bis memperlambat lajunya dan berhenti, dia beranjak sambil menenteng tas kerjanya dan turun dari bis. Aku yang baru menyadari keberadaannya yang telah raib segera ikut turun dari bis, menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri. Sialan, aku kehilangan Sasuke! Setelah berlari kesana-kemari, mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menemukan dirinya yang tengah berjalan di trotoar yang lumayan jauh dari tempat aku turun dari bis tadi. Pasti dia tengah menuju ke perusahannya. Lantas aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian selama dia berjalan. Begitu banyak wanita-wanita—yang menurutku wanita binal—mengarahkan senyum—yang menurutku muak pula—ke arah dia. Rasanya kepalaku seperti berasap melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kalau pun aku membentak wanita-wanita itu dan berkata jangan melontarkan senyum memuakkan seperti itu kepadanya, tentu saja aku akan dianggap aneh. Minimal dianggap gila. Atau lebih parah dari itu.

Ditelaah bagaimanapun juga tetap aku yang lebih baik diam dan berjalan mengikutinya sampai dia tiba di tempat bekerjanya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Pertama, hatiku berbunga-bunga karena ini kali pertama aku berhasil berlama-lama dengannya—walaupun secara sepihak—di tempat lain selain bis. Kedua, karena aku seolah-olah menjadi _stalker_ yang mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Hah... Hanya bisa menghela nafas betapa sialnya nasibku yang hanya bisa memandanganya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menjangkaunya.

Namun untuk sementara ini, tak apalah. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Ya, mulai saat ini aku harus belajar dengan rajin supaya nilai-nilai pelajaranku menjadi lebih baik dan lulus dengan baik pula. Lalu kuliah di universitas favorit dan bekerja di perusahaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ah... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutku serasa diaduk-aduk saking senangnya.

Kira-kira kapan ya itu akan terwujud?

Ah, Sasuke berjalan ke kiri. Segera aku menyamai langkah Sasuke yang lebar, yang nyatanya sulit juga aku menyeimbanginya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia bersiap-siap memasuki sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi—yang aku yakini adalah perusahaan miliknya—dan mampu membuatku merasa terkagum-kagum karena bentuknya yang lebih besar, sungguh berbeda dari apa yang aku lihat di televisi.

Memang sudah saatnya sekarang aku berhenti mengekor Sasuke. Tak mungkin juga aku terus mengekornya sampai ia masuk ke kantornya. Bahkan atau mungkin aku ditendang duluan oleh satpam penjaganya sebelum berhasil masuk ke gedung tersebut. Sudah sampai di sini saja. Aku harus kembali dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk pulang ke rumah, menikmati celotehan sang ibu karena aku telah membolos. Sekali lagi—tak apalah. Ini demi Sasuke!

Apa? Kalian menyebutnya pengorbanan cinta? Tepat sekali! Ini memang pengorbanan cinta dari bocah ingusan macam aku untuk sang pange—

"Naruto,"

—ran?

Apa itu, eh? Ada yang memanggil namaku. Tapi siapa? Apa aku kepergok seorang guru di sekolahku dan ketahuan membolos?

Namun, ini bukan suara dari salah satu guru di sekolahku. Aku hafal semua suara yang dimiliki guru-guru di sekolahku. Lantas suara dari mulut yang tadi memanggil namaku itu milik siapa?

Perlahan, demi perlahan, aku yang tadi hendak beranjak dari depan gedung tersebut menolehkan diri ke asal pemillik suara tersebut. Ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada di belakangku, aku tak bisa untuk tak membelalakkan mata.

Ya Tuhan, tampar aku jika aku salah melihat. Benarkah itu dia—benarkah Sasuke?

Kakiku seolah tak bisa bergerak saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan menyambar tanganku begitu saja. Mengajakku—dengan masih memegang tanganku—masuk ke gedung perusahaannya. Selama kami berjalan, tak henti-hentinya mata para staf (atau mungkin pegawai perusahaan) memandangi kami dengan tatapan heran. Begitu juga pun denganku, aku sendiri heran dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyeretku masuk, memegang tanganku (di mana aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku) sampai masuk ke _lift _dan naik ke lantai sepuluh.

"Maaf Tn. Sasu—maksudku Uchiha," ucapku agak serak. "Aku mau dibawa ke mana?"

Namun jawaban yang aku dapat hanyalah kebisuan. Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan membiarkan pertanyaanku menguap begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah ruangan dan memasukinya. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tanganku—yang membuatku kecewa—dan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan gaun yang menawan. Wanita paruh baya tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat, ciri fisik yang serupa dengan Sasuke. Mungkinkah itu ibunya?

Aku pun melihat sekelilingku.

Ruangan ini dipenuhi pengunjung yang semuanya memakai jas—tampaknya semua yang ada di sini adalah orang penting. Sebagian besar dari mereka bergerombol dan berbincang. Ruangan ini pun dihiasi pita-pita yang tersimpul cantik yang terpaku di dinding. Tampak pula meja prasmanan yang tertata rapi, menghidangkan berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman yang berkelas dan mahal. Ini benar-benar pesta yang mewah sekaligus menyadarkanku akan satu hal penting.

Aku salah tempat.

Segera aku menginjakkan kakiku keluar dari pesta ini. Sangat mencolok sekali penampilanku yang saat ini masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan para pengunjung yang memakai baju berkelip. Lagipula ini pesta orang dewasa yang memiliki strata sosial yang berkelas.

"Naruto."

Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan panggilan itu? Menghiraukannya? Atau tidak? Tapi—tunggu dulu. Dari semula 'kan Sasuke yang telah mengajakku ke tempat ini, lantas untuk apa? Hm... Mungkin benar apa dugaan kalian, aku akan dijadikan pelayan oleh Sasuke karena kekurangan tenaga kerja saat menghadapi pesta semeriah ini. Meskupun begitu, tak apa-apa, dengan begini 'kan aku memiliki kesempatan memandangi wajah Sasuke lebih lama dan siapa tahu aku bisa mengorek-ngorek keterangan tentang dirinya.

Jadi babu sekalipun tak apa. Maka dari itu aku mengurungkan niatku untuk beranjak dari tempat ini, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum termanis yang aku miliki.

"Ya Tn. Uchi—"

Hah? Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih tanganku lagi dan menggenggamnya, menyeretku ke tempat di mana wanita paruh baya yang tadi Sasuke hampiri berada. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke lakukan?

Setelah tiba di hadapan wanita paruh baya tersebut, wanita itu melancarkan aksi yang tak terduga—memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku dengan perasaan senang yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah cantik itu. Aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Ini, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ibuku—Uchiha Mikoto," ucap Sasuke. "Beri salam, Naruto."

Segera aku membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan salam kenal. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku, yang tadi pagi masih berada di halte bis seperti biasa, sekarang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang berkelas dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingku, dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang memegang kedua bahuku. Dan barusan dia memperkenalkan ibunya padaku.

Oh Tuhan, ini seperti acara lamaran, betul 'kan?

"Kaasan," ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Perkenalkan, pemuda ini adalah calon pendampingku," sambung Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian ibu Sasuke kembali memelukku dengan membabi-buta, dengan erat sampai-sampai aku kesulitan bernafas. Sementara aku tengah berada di pelukan ibu Sasuke, aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Heran dan terkejut, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau mengenalku."

Senyum itu, yang terukir di wajah pucat dan tampan itu, kembali terpantul di kedua bola mataku. Ah, ternyata memang benar. Ini adalah acara lamaran.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Parah bener aku, euy, sama sekali tak belajar dari pengalaman. Bahkan tahun ini pun aku terlambat mem-publish fic untuk SN Day seperti tahun lalu #geleng-geleng kepala BTW, Happy SN Day :)

**RnR, please?**


End file.
